Aasimar
Aasimar The Celestial Descendants Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Cha, +2 Wis, -2 Con. The aasimar's celestial heritage makes her wise and noble, but their physique isn't as well-adjusted to life on Myrndur as an average human's. Names: '''Alurian, Kyrion, Brathus, Zorin, Arnur, Iliara, Alarian, Talasis, Aronis, Ariana, Osaris, Osir, Aurin, Oman, Uluman, Aluna, Nethis, Navara, Cerenis, Aramin, Hazir, Sahana, Alyssa, Ozan, Silus. Graceful, regal, and noble, aasimars are the distant descendants of a coupling between a human and a good-aligned outsider. While nowhere near as powerful as their celestial forebears, aasimars still retain a significant touch of the divine in their blood. Most aasimar feel that their celestial heritage is a responsibility to do good. Such aasimar are usually humble about their heritage. Other aasimar take great pride in their heritage, and are haughty and arrogant. The physical traits that suggest the aasimar's heritage differ, but may include silver or golden eyes, a silvery or golden tint to their skin, skin that is lustruous and white as snow, golden or silver hair, and pointed ears. Some have a birthmark shaped as a deity's holy symbol. Aasimar often become adventurers, as their celestial heritage makes them gravitate toward the eternal fight against evil. They often become clerics or paladins, as many aasimar feel that it is their inherent purpose to serve the gods of righteousness and good, and because they make better conduits for divine magic than regular mortal, due to their celestial blood. Racial Traits: * '''Aura of Good: The aasimar gains a +2 racial bonus on all saves versus evil spells and the spell-like and supernatural abilities of evil creatures. * Celestial Resistance: Aasimars have acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. * Darkvision: '''Aasimar have darkvision 60 ft. (they can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet.) * '''Skilled: Aasimar have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. * Spell-Like Ability (Sp): Aasimars can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to the aasimar's class level). * 'Type: '''Aasimars are outsiders with the native subtype. Racial Feats: Aasimar Healing Magic I Many aasimar learn the practice of magical healing. The aasimar with this feat may cast ''cure light wounds a number of times per day equal to 1 + his Charisma modifier. Aasimar Healing Magic II The aasimar with the Aasimar Healing Magic II feat gain two additional uses of cure light wounds. In addition, once per day he may cast cure moderate wounds or mass cure light wounds. Prerequisite: Aasimar Healing Magic I. Celestial Resolve The aasimar gains a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects. Conduit of Light Aasimar cast spells with the good or light descriptor at a +2 caster level. Disciplined Mind Each time this ability is chosen, the aasimar gains the ability to focus his mind once per day, making him extremely deadly in combat. When he invokes the ability, he temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Dexterity, a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, and the Combat Reflexes feat. In addition, the character cannot be flanked. The character is able to focus his mind for a number of rounds equal to 5 + his Wis modifier. He may only enact the ability once per combat, and at the end of its duration he is fatugued until the end of the encounter. Special: ''May be taken multiple times. Divine Mastery Each time this racial feat is selected, the aasimar gains one additional known spell of any level he can cast (if he is a spontaneous caster) or one additional spell slot per day of any level he can cast (if he must prepare his divine spells). ''Prerequisite: Divine spellcaster level 1+. Special: ''May be taken multiple times. Incorruptible Occasionally, aasimars arise with the ability to further ward away evil. Aasimars with this racial feat can cast ''corruption resistance ''against evil once per day as a spell-like ability. If an aasimar uses this ability on herself, the duration increases to 1 hour per level. Inspiring Words (Ex) Once per day an aasimar with this racial feat can grant vigor to one ally within 30 feet who can see and hear him. As a standard action, the aasimar can grant the ally 1d8 + the aasimar's Charisma modifier temporary hit points. The effect ends if the recipient makes a dishonorable attack. Backgrounds: Champion of Good The aasimar gains a +1 racial bonus on attack and damage rolls against evil creatures. Guardian of the Faithful You are the sworn protector of the followers of your deity. You may cast ''shield other ''1/day on a creature with the same patron deity as you. Voice of Reason Once per day you may add 10 to the result of a Diplomacy check. Warrior Angel Heritage You have inherited an item from your warrior angel forebear. Roll 1d4 to determine which item: 1: ''Helm of Brilliance (+1 to Charisma) 2: Holy Bracelet (Bless ''1/day) 3: ''Longsword +1 4: Kite Shield +1 Watched By A Deity You are watched by a deity. You gain 2 Faith Points with your patron deity. Category:Races